YOU WERE SAYING
by Luna Axil
Summary: Is right after Season 3 Episode 10 (Serpent Hunt) Is mainly in April's POV. but will be other Character POV as well. Some spelling is not correct and as soon as I figure out how to edit my story, it will change. I do not own TMNT or NICKELODEON, sadly...
1. April

Chapter 1: April's POV.

*Dream*

Mettle is Pounding behind me as I'm darting past tree's of different colors. "Casey!" I yell. My legs are aching from my previous battle, blood is gushing from my wounds. Everything is swerrling in a green and brown vortex. "The one called April is approaching , Krang alert Krang that Krang is coming with the one called April." "Not you too!" The soft mud doubles over my shoes as I stand in place surrounded by creaters...

*Dream*

"April, April!" I hear the snap of fingers.

"Is she dead?"A green bler asks worridly. "Oww!"

"No you moron! She is just in a-" he pauses like he's searching for the right words to say. "...sleeping, I think." New voice comes into the conversation.

"I think she's sick."

"No!? Really?!" Says yet, another new voice with sarcasm. I feel cold Mettle go underneath my tongue , hot sweat falls from my head.

"She has a high fever of '104.6'."

"Is that bad?" Squeaks a voice.

"Yes Mikey, that is very bad."

The now warm mettle piece escapes my mouth.

"April's shivering, Leo get me some wool blankets!"

I close my eyes completely, to then all I see is black, and I hear nothing but the slow hum of machines.

*Dream*

I'm trying to lift my foot, but I can not move. It is like time is stopping

(only for me). The mud is up is up to my knees and theirs a chilling point on the back of my neck. I look at my surrounding 'trying' to be observent. The trees morf in color, many eyed giants. One of the Krang bots are holding what looks like of of those shot things they use to take blood, it turns towards me.

"Fine, Krang will take blood to Krang who is known as blood of April O'Niel."

The mettle point twists causing the warm stickyness of blood to dribble down the back of my neck, and behind my yellow shirt causing it to stain.

A needle pricking chill shoots through my spine as a deep, raspy, yet (God forbid) Intelligent voice spoke,

"As long I get her I'm fine, I will use her to get to

Homato Yoshi and the turtles."

"Krang says that only you bring the ones called the turtles to Krang; we get

April O'Neil to Krang as well, Krang tell Krang that this is a reminder to Krang."

The sound of exasperation comes from the man behind me. Then out of the shadows a caped figure comes strolling toward me.

"Father, let me take and let me plain our revenge against the turtles."

I reconize her voice, it's Karai! That means... Shredder. I inhale quickly attempting to break down what I had just is this possible, Leo told me that Karai is still that snake women, how can she be normal? The mud is now chest deep. Shredders blade meracuasly elivates off my collar as two of Krang Primes men lifted me out of the more or less deadly sinkhole of silt.

*Dream*

I squint as a bright light comes from above me. I shiver trying not to move from my location in the bed to stay warm. I turn my head, only to see bright blue eyes and a cheerful grin.

"Gaaa!" I shriek, in reply I hear laughter and see a green finger pointing at me; Leo runs into the room.

"Mikey what happened!"

Making an effort to get himself under composer, (tho with no luck) with short bits of laughter in his speech replying, "...she...just..." he tumbles out onto the floor now in tears.

"Ow!" Mikey howls "What was that for!?"

"For being an Idiot, that's what." Raph mumbles just low enough so you could hear.

"Are you ok my child?" I spiral and see a concerned pair of hazelnut eyes.

"Yes sensei, I am."

"Come let us have some tea"

I slide on my shoes and stroll out of Donnie and Leo's room. Seance we've been in New York, we have been staying in Antonio's Pizza Place as a temporary home.

Mikey skipping behind singing "Icecream kitty, Icecream kitty." Over, and over, and over ... and over

"Master Splinter-"

"Yes Michelangelo?"

"When will we be back home?"

Mikey gazes up at Splinter with hopefull eyes.

"Michelangelo , you out of all the turtles should know this my child"

Mikey gives him a puzzing look.

"How?"

"My son a house is just made out of boards and beams-" he points to the scrap boards barricaded on the windows. "-and a home Michelangelo is made out of love and dreams." His tone is serious yet soothing. The tea hisses apon the stove, Raph snatches two tea cups out of the box he collected a few days before. He starts to pour the green tea into a cup and hands me one.

"Thanks Raph." I remark nonchalantly, he gives me a growl from underneath his breath. "Well excuse me, Mr. Grumpyness." I add drinking my cup of tea.

"Sensi?" I ask questionably "How long was I in bed?"

"Shi days." I spit out my tea, I can feel my face getting hot "Four days!"

"Good, you know your numbers." He says taking another sip of tea.

"Are you serious!?"

"No." I give him a stumped look. "Only two."

I stare, giving him a perturbed look, he only chuckles.

"My child , shall we continue your training?"

My eyes drift towards the boys. Raph's reading his Transformers comic book, Mikey is ... wait, what is he doing? I squint to get a better view. Wow, peeling stickers off an arubix cube, classic, just classic Mikey. I shake my head. Donnie's on his laptop (how not surprising), and Leo, he's maybe not even a foot away from the TV screen watching 'Space Heros'. My foot shifts to a different position and I turn back to Master Splinter. I smirk.

"Hai Sensei."


	2. Raph

YOU WERE SAYING (CHAP.2)

Chapter 2: Raph's POV.

My eye's shift away from my comic onto Mikey. I slowly, but surely lift my hand over his head .

"Oww!" My hand stings, yet a pleasant smirk escapes my face.

"I'm gunna strangle you!" Mikey says in determination, I roll my eyes.

"Seriously Mikey, whatever." I bring myself up from the couch and start towards my room, the door unexpectedly slams behind me. My body flops on the bed, and my head touches the soft feathered pillow of my old Japanese tiger sheets.

" Ughh!" I jab the top bunk of the bed with a swift punch.

" Mumbling to your self again Raph?"

I jult and with that, banging my head against the top bunk .

"Sewerapples! What do you want Leo?! I thought you where watching that stupid, pathetic show again."

"I was, it's just too much commotion"

He silents just long enough for me to hear the arguing of our youngest brothers, and the painful shriek of April losing, yet again to Sensei.

"No, really, why are you here?" I look at him angerly.

"I know you miss Spike and all-"

"Look, bro get it straight, if ya gunna talk about him, get his name right, it's Slash."

"Fine, whatever the point is that I know no one can replace your beloved turtle, but I thought, hey Raph may want this"' he pulls his hand from behind his back and holds out a turtle who looks freakishly like Spike (Slash). "If not, I'll just give him to Mikey instead."

I gawk at him wide-eyed in disbelief.

"No!No!" My hands alluviat towards the turtle, holding him close to my chest I can feel his little heart beating. A tear departures from my eye as I gaze at Leo then the turtle repeatedly.

"Thanks Leo, thank you do much!"

"No problem, you big softy." Leo lightly punches my arm.

"Aww let's name him... Rex!" Mikey examanes

"No Mikey, how can that name even be scientific, for him." Donnie remarks leaning on the frame of the doorway.

"Yea, well I know Science... some, not really, BUT STILL!" Donnie glares at Mikey.

I feel like steam is coming out of my ears, "Get out of here! Shu!"

I roar horrendously. Mikey backs out of the room backwards with his hands above his head.

"Ok, ok I get the message Raphi, yesh ya besh I surrender. But, ya know that this is still my room dow"

"His name is Sobek" I tell.

"Raph, do you even know who 'Sobek' is?" Donnatello utters.

"No. I really don't-" I get cut off by Donnie, yet again for his stupid sciency speach.

"Sobek is actually the Egyptian God of War, and military-"

I smirk as I elbow Leo. "Wow I like this name already."

"Raph, please, *hehem* anyway he is also the god of crocodiles.. He is associated with the Nile crocodile and is either represented in its form or as a human with a crocodile head. Sobek is also associated with-"

"Look, bro-" Mikey announces "sorry, but I ain't been followin a word you just said."

"Did you hear anything?"

In deep thought Mikey places his hand on his chin,

"Umm... uhhh..." Mikey has his hands moving like a ducks beak "Sobek, Sobek, blah blah blah, Sobek this, Sobek that, blah blah blah blah-"

*Smack*

"Oww!"

"Sorry I couldn't help myself, your head was just telling me to hit you." I shrug at Leo's cold glare. Mikey gives me a creepy look, his eyes slowly glides on Sobek.

His greedy little fingers reaching towards my turtle.

"Don't you dare think about it!" I pronounce,

Mikey whines. "But, I wanna-"

"No!"

I set Sobek down on the bed, i move swiftly towards Mikey ready to cream him, until I see Splinter and April.

"Raphael!" Sensei says in quite a stern tone. "What do you think you are doing?"

"What I always do Sensei." I gaze at him being sarcastic while giving a punch at Mikey, in midair Master Splinter catches my fist. His eyes are in deep thought, and eager to find the right words to me.

"Good sense Raphael, makes one slow to anger, and his glory to over look an offence or action." My eyes start to roll, like I'd actually get glory from not kicking Mikey's butt. I see Mikey holding Sobek, my anger boils rage.

"Mikey!" He only laughs. I know he is just trying to get my goat, and you know what, it's workin. "I'm gunna shalac you!" Mikey thankfully places my turtle onto my part off the bed.

"Ahh! Donnie! Leo! Save me!"

"Ugh!"

I chase him out of my room and into the small living room, we sprint in circles for a little while. I stop and put my hands on my knees as I bend over to catch my breath. This is soo unlike me, usually my anger powers me and gives me a big hydrenilen rush. This is really creeping me out.

"BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey sings as he jumps into the air pumping his fist.

This is not my day. I reach for Sai to get some working out done.

Laughing he hollers, "Your expression!"

"Mikey!" I bellow, why does he do this to me, he knows I don't like it, why?

April takes my shoulders, her deep blue eyes look at me with regret and distress. "Raph, calm down, every thing will be alright." I know I've heard that saying a million times, but it felt different coming from her. April arms rap around my shell, her head rests apon my chest.

"I'm sorry April." I state "I'm so sorry."

"It's all good, you just need to work on your temper, that's all." Smiling, she pulls away and gives a light punch to my arm.

"Hey Red, I'm back!"

"Casey!" She dashes and squeezes him, Donnie's mouth opens in depression.

"Can't, breath.." Casey claims. Is there something wrong with me?

I place my hands on my head, "No, No." mumbling to my self.

***CRASH* **The break the table stand along with the lamp that's on it.

"Crap." I tumble out onto the floor, trying to regain my strength, I grab the kitchen counter.

"Raph!" Everybody hollers in unison, I sit up rocking back and forth hugging my knees. Leo and Don helps me up and guides me to me and Mikey's room.

"Thanks guys."

"No prob bro." Leo answers worridly, Donnie leaves the room to get equipment from his lab.


End file.
